


Master Magician

by Gummy (Elicorn013)



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Creepy Hisoka, Daddy Hisoka, F/M, Hisoka babysits, Hisoka nii-chan, Hisoka tries to become father-like, Pervy Hisoka
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:15:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25486090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elicorn013/pseuds/Gummy
Summary: [Indefinite Hiatus] Summary: Hisoka suddenly finds himself bound to an unnamed 8-year old slave-girl who has a much too powerful nen. How did she get bound to him? Why is her nen so powerful? Why can't he bring himself to kill her and just get it over with? [Ongoing; Hisoka x OC]Contributing to the Hisoka fics because we all have an unhealthy obsession for this pervy clown.This is my first fic! Constructive criticisms are very much welcome, but please be kind. Like my OC, I get hurt pretty easily.
Relationships: Hisoka (Hunter X Hunter)/Original Character(s), Hisoka (Hunter x Hunter)/Original Female Character(s), Hisoka/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 26





	1. New Master

_Imprint disconnected.  
Transferring imprint…  
Transfer complete._

He was beautiful.

He had the most beautiful aura she had ever laid her eyes on.

His eyes were the color of the sun. She reached out to touch him but he caught her by the wrist.

“Who are you, dear child? ♠~”

“Eh…” The little girl dropped her head and started fiddling with her tattered skirt.

“No name?” the man said.

She did not have a name. In fact, her previous master did not grant her any. She was only bought to be used again and again… and again… and again, without anyone calling out to her. The little girl rubbed her eyes. They felt prickly.

“Hmm.. Not my business. Goodbye~ ♦” 

He let go of her filthy wrist and started walking away. Her eyes started welling up with tears and she panicked and grabbed hold of his shirt. “NO!” she screamed.  


The beautiful man looked back at the small hand holding on to his shirt and wondered. “Hmmm~♥?”  


“No.. No leave *hic* me. Me no.. *hic* alone. Me go… with you. *hic*” Tears started flowing uncontrollably as the little girl tightened her grip on his shirt like her life depended on it.  


“You? You want to come with me? But why, oh, why, my dear?~” said the beautiful man as his smile grew ever wider until his pretty sun eyes were but slits on top of pale skin. His face looked all wrong.  


“You… My Master.” said the little girl, without so much as a thought that this man might just be more dangerous than the one she previously called master.  


“Oooohhh~ I quite like the sound of that.” Said the beautiful man while tapping on his chin. She looked up at him with hope-filled eyes and suddenly saw the light around him change. He felt wrong as he claimed her. “I’ll take you~!” the beautiful man said as he grabbed the little girl by the neck and lifted her until they were eye to eye.  


She panicked and began clawing at the man’s arms. She couldn’t breathe. She wanted to scream for help. Maybe her previous master could help her. But he couldn’t. He was dead. Killed by this man who was now squeezing the life out of her. She looked into his eyes to plead for mercy.  


Golden.. Sun.. Then nothing.  
  
  
  
  
**Hisoka’s POV**

  
  


_Who is this girl~♥_

After I killed the ringmaster, she appeared out of nowhere. She tried to touch me but I caught her wrist.  


“Who are you, dear child? ♠~”  


“I…”  


She looks very unsure. Maybe she’s a slave? She definitely looks like it with all the filthy and tattered garment she is wearing. Her hair looks very matted and unhealthy, too. What a shame. Then again, slave trade in Glam Gas Land isn’t something unheard of.  


“No name~?”  


She shook her head and her eyes started to tear up.  


_Ugh… I hate seeing children in emotional pain. Physical pain, I love! Even more so if I’m the one inflicting it._ I thought as a smile creeped into my face.  


I quickly dampened the emotion as I saw her rubbing away at her eyes.  


But emotional pain? Definitely not my style. It might be better to just leave her behind.  


I let go of her wrist and said “Hmm.. Not my business. Goodbye~ ♦” as I started walking away. But then a small, filthy hand suddenly grabbed hold of my crisp white shirt and I looked back at her, oozing bloodlust, but the sight of her bawling her eyes out tore at my heart as I held in my malice.  


“NO!” she screamed. What power that word held! I felt compelled to comply, and I never comply.  


“Hmmm~♥?” _Let go of me, child, or so help me God. I am about to fucking kill this child for ruining my attire._  


“No.. No leave *hic* me. Me no.. *hic* alone. I go… with you. *hic*”  


_Why does she need to go with me?_ I thought. She looks so sure this time, unlike her previous expression towards my previous question.  


“You? You want to come with me? But why, oh why, dearie?~” and threw her the widest grin I can muster. Maybe this will scare her.  


“You… My Master.”  


Did she just… **_DID SHE JUST CALL ME MASTER~♥_** I felt my blood boiling and diving down towards my most favorite body part. I think I can live with this. She can be my new toy~ She seems far too young for… other things. But she might just be able to provide me some entertainment while I train. I thought about all the possibilities as I tapped my chin.  


“Oooohhh~ I quite like the sound of that.” Then she smiled. She looked so radiant and sweet with her huge child eyes.  


She’s too adorable. I just want to squeeze her to death~ ♠  


I was overridden by the intense need to squeeze something, so I went for her. 

**_“I’ll take you~!”_**  


I lifted her up by the neck and she struggled - like the good little girl I want her to be – and stared into my eyes and suddenly went limp. I threw her over my left arm and placed my head on her chest.  


  


_*badump-badump-badump*_  


  


Steady heartbeat. Good. She just fainted. OOOOHHH~ I’m really excited about what I can do with this little one. Maybe train her? 

  
  


_In more ways than one maybe~♥_


	2. Trick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girl finally awakens after a few hours of resting.
> 
> The man finds her delicious.  
> She sees him as her new master.
> 
> What will become of the two?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am back from the dead.  
> First fic and an indefinite hiatus between chapters.  
> Channeling my inner Togashi-sensei.
> 
> Disclaimer: Hunter x Hunter is not mine. The story about the magician's past is also not mine. I only own The Unnamed Girl and her backstory.
> 
> This will not be a Hisoka x Reader story. The Unnamed Girl will be named soon enough, by our favorite magician.

**Unnamed Girl’s POV**

I woke up with a start, my head feeling a little light from suddenly sitting up from a lying position.

“Oh good~! You’re awake!”

I looked to my left and there was the beautiful man sitting on a chair beside the bed. He was holding a book. Upside down? Was he even reading it? I know how to read and I’m pretty sure that’s not how the letters are supposed to look. I turned my head slowly to try and read the upside-down title.

“K-k-ka...M-m-ma.. S-s-s-s-su-sut-sut…t-tr-tr.. R-r-r-ra…” What was that? Oh well. At least I could read it out loud. I never got to develop my speech. I know how to read and write but I couldn’t speak what I read or wrote. I never had anyone to practice with and I wasn’t allowed to talk unless spoken to. Any sound coming from me would always result in punishment. And I hated being punished and sent to the dark, red room. It smelled weird there. And it made me feel dirty.

“Oh~! You can read! I never thought you could since you couldn’t answer me nor speak straight sentences. Would you like to see a trick?~ ♥” the beautiful man said as he shut his strange book and looked at me, expectantly.

I nodded fervently. My previous master worked in a circus and I would sometimes catch a glimpse of the circus people practicing and they all looked so happy and colorful and nice. They made my heart jump. It made me all warm and happy. What could this beautiful man’s trick be? Will it give me all these warm feelings too? I sat properly on the bed and faced him fully, unblinking. I wouldn’t want to miss anything.

The man brought out cards and started shuffling them all around the place. He’s amazing! He just keeps throwing the cards everywhere! I stared dumbfoundedly at his trick and I felt the urge to clap and laugh. My mouth agape, I started making strange noises. I didn’t recognize the noise. Did that come from me? My shoulders were shaking and my face felt strange.  _ What’s happening? _

I covered my mouth and held myself firmly. That was weird. What was that feeling? It felt nice and warm and bubbly. I’ve never felt that before.

“Hey~! Are you okay?!?” the beautiful man said while keeping the cards in his pocket. I scrunched down and made myself smaller. I might get punished for feeling this. And for making a sound I wasn’t supposed to.

_ Here comes the pain. Here it comes.. Here it comes… Here it… _ and I felt nothing of the sort. I felt his hand on my head, but there was no pain. He was just rubbing my head. It felt.. nice. Was I allowed to feel nice?

“Look at me~” That was an order.

I slowly looked up at him, my hand still covering my mouth and the other wrapped around me tightly.  _ Here comes the punishment. _

_ Here comes the pain. Here it comes.. Here it comes.. Here it comes… _ I thought as I braced myself again for the impact. He’s probably just biding his time. He probably wants to see my face before executing his punishment.

“There, there~♥” he says as he pats my head. Only cats get head pats. I’m not a cat. Slaves don’t get these. We don’t… We get punished.

“Punish… ment.” I whispered. Face drained of all emotion so that they won’t know how much it hurts. They won’t know. They can not know. If they know it hurts, they’ll just do it again… and again… and again.

“Shh~♥ It’s okay. I’ll take care of you. Don’t worry. I won’t hurt you~♠” and he smiled. It felt warm. His hand felt warm. Maybe… no. But maybe.

I felt tears well up in my eyes and I heard screaming. Or is that wailing? I don’t know. It’s just loud and sounds sad. The beautiful man’s face scrunched up, looking worried. Was he the one making that loud sound? But his mouth isn’t open. He was reaching out to me and tried to pat me everywhere but he wasn’t touching me. He looked… scared? Worried? Sad? Wait.. Was I the one making that loud, sad sound?  _ I feel hot. _

Suddenly, the beautiful man wrapped me in his arms. “Please stop. You’re alright. You’ll be alright. I’m here.” He kept patting my head. He was so soft and warm.  _ So soft. Safe. He felt safe. _ “Shhh~♥ Your crying hurt me, dear. Is that how you felt? All this time? I’m so sorry. Please stop. I’ll keep you safe.”

“So.. rry?” My new master felt… sorry? But sorry means you don’t want to do bad things anymore. Sorry meant he did something wrong. He’s my master. He’s never wrong. But he smelled so nice and felt so soft and warm. I suddenly felt tired and fought to keep my eyes open. I need to see his face again. _ I need.. to… _

  
  


**Hisoka’s PoV**

I brought the girl back to the cabin in the woods I had claimed for myself a few weeks back. It was furnished with cabinets, a dinner table, a couple of chairs that needed a bit of love, everything a couple of people would need to make it a home, but abandoned, nevertheless. Just needed a bit of dusting and a few colors here and there and voila~! A home for Hisoka Morow, the magician~♠

I laid the girl down on my bed and investigated. Well, I stripped her of her filthy clothes and wiped her down before I let any part of her touch my nice, clean bed, of course. She looks to be about 6, no, 7 years of age. Quite small. She wouldn’t be able to take in my- STOP! It’s a child, Hisoka. A CHILD. 

_ But when did that ever bother me?~♥ _

I started to trace her naked body with a finger from her neck to her chest. Nothing to hold there yet. But I circled my finger around one of her nipples and it perked up!  _ Mmm~♠. Looking good. _

But then she started whimpering and cried “..no.. stop…no..” and curled up into a ball. I… I want to. But I shouldn’t. This fruit is yet to ripen. I can wait.

I walked over to my chest of drawers and looked for the smallest shirt of mine that I can find and dressed her up in that, if only to dampen my mood. Even my smallest shirt looked a bit too much on her small frame. It looked like a dress on her~♣ But at least she’s not naked now.

My lust wasn’t quelled, though. So I grabbed one of my books and went to the bathroom for a quick fix.

\--30 minutes later--

I dragged one of the chairs and placed it beside my bed so that I can relax while I read the rest of my book. If she’s a slave, it must mean that she has been broken by someone else, right? So that means I can still have my fun with her, right? I mean, _ it’s not like I’m the first one who broke her~♦ _ I thought, not focusing on the words on my book. I couldn’t read it. I must be very agitated. Then, I was brought out of my fantastical reveries as the little girl suddenly sat up, breathing raggedly.

“Oh good~! You’re awake!” I continued to smile at her and observe what she would do. She looked at me, then at my book, seemingly confused as she turned her head almost upside down.

“K-k-ka...M-m-ma.. S-s-s-s-su-sut-sut…t-tr-tr.. R-r-r-ra…” she read out loud.

“Oh~! You can read!” I chuckled. “I didn’t think you could, since you couldn’t answer me nor speak straight sentences.” A slave girl who could read but couldn’t speak. Interesting~♠ “Would you like to see a trick?~ ♥” I offered, as I closed my book and grabbed the cards from my pocket.

She nodded so very enthusiastically.  _ Oh how exciting~♣ What should I do first? _ I thought as I started shuffling my deck. Then she did something I did not expect so soon. She laughs. I haven’t even shown her my real trick and yet, she’s laughing? This girl must have been so deprived of fun.  _ Well, I’ll show her fun~♥  _

The girl just kept laughing until her shoulders shook with mirth but, as sudden as her burst of laughter, she stopped. She covered her mouth and wrapped herself in her arms and just stopped. Her eyes grew as big as saucers and looked askance.

“Hey~! Are you okay?!?” I asked, feeling disturbed by the sudden show of skepticism. Did she know about my nen? Did I release too much of my aura? She looks confused now. She looks like she’s about to be hit by something. What’s happening?

The girl started scrunching down as realization hit me.  _ She must not be used to feeling joy and laughter. Poor child…  _ I thought, as I unconsciously started patting her head as a sign of comfort. Why am I doing this? This girl is too much of a bother, I should just slit her neck and get this over with. I could probably find more entertaining things, elsewhere. But she just looks so broken and defeated… I can’t help myself.

“Look at me~” I said gently.

Slowly, she raised her head and I saw her empty stare. A stare that could only have come from a person who has been hurt one too many times. Who would do this to a girl as frail as this one? Does she not look broken enough? I honestly don’t know what came over me as I started to lift my hand to gently pat the girl’s head. “There, there~♥”

And she whispered a word. A single word that, in turn, broke me.

“Punish… ment.”

“Shh~♥ It’s okay” I smiled. A very genuine smile, at that, and tried to comfort her with kind words. “I’ll take care of you. Don’t worry. I won’t hurt you~♠”

Then her eyes started to fill up and she cried. And that’s when it started.

I felt it before I heard it. It was a deep, sorrowful, broken aura. It was painful! I have never felt this kind of pain before. Coming from someone who enjoys all kinds of pain, this was not pleasurable, at all! Even my eyes started tearing up from the heavy and dark aura she released. It wasn’t bloodlust. No. This is just sadness. A deep, deep sadness. She is far too young to be releasing such a strong aura. I must stop her at once!

I tried to pat her head again as it helped in calming her down a while ago, but I couldn’t even touch her skin. She felt blisteringly hot everywhere! But I have got to do something.  _ This is too painful to watch. _

So I did the next best thing. I wrapped my arms around her.

“Please stop.” Oh. I’m burning. I like this pain~♣ “You’re alright. You’ll be alright. I’m here.” I continued to console her as I smoothed down her disheveled hair. “Shhh~♥ Your crying hurt me, dear.” Oh. The burning sensation has stopped. “Is that how you felt? All this time? I’m so sorry. Please stop. I’ll keep you safe.”  _ until you’re ripe enough to devour, that is. _

“So.. rry?” she said as she let go of her hold on herself and gripped my shirt instead. We spent a few moments like that then I felt her warm breath on my neck and eventually, her breathing evened out. And that’s the second time she’s grown limp in my arms. Probably fell asleep again, this troublesome girl.

I moved to lay her down so she can rest up some more but her grip on my shirt never lessened. I guess I’m sleeping beside you tonight, dearie~♥

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, fellow Hisoka stans!
> 
> I have reached a point in my life that drove me to such lengths as to write my own fanfic for our lovely magician~♥  
> I have NEVER written any fanfic EVER in my 25 years of existence, nor have I ever written any type of story, which is why this is such an important milestone in my life and I want this story to be as coherent as I can be and bear fruit.
> 
> But let's all forget about how much of an amateur I am and think about how unpredictable and shifty our magician's thoughts and emotions can be. 
> 
> Is Hisoka really going to be able to care for this young girl?
> 
> Stay tuned~ ^^


End file.
